Last Sacrifice
by Faithsmitty
Summary: Once again it all falls on Rose to save the day, Finding Lissa's sibling, clearing her name from murder and most important making the final choice, THIS IS UNFINISHED AND WILL STAY THAT WAY sorry
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer Do not own Vampire Academy nor the characters within the book, I do however own this rendition of Vampire Academy please note to me if you are coping this story to any other site please let me know. Thanks and enjoy my version of the last chapter of this book. **

**-Megansmitty**


	2. I didnt do it

**Chapter one**

I couldn't believe what was happening; this was all a sick joke. I sat, once again, in my cell mulling over the trial. I'm going to be executed for a crime I didn't commit. I was restlessly pacing in my cell, it had been only hours since I left the court room but it seemed like days. I had no idea what was happening, no one had approached me since they put me back in the cell and it was driving me insane!

Who framed me, who was able to get into the Queens room and close enough to her to kill her? I had to admit framing me was the right idea, no one argued that I had motive and the temper to execute. It had to be someone people trusted. A member of the family maybe, possibly but whom…

Sitting down on the cot I lay back against the cool wall, allowing a small calmness seep into my nerves as I let go of reality and slipped into Lissa's mind.

She was sitting in Adrian's sitting room with Christian, Adrian and Demitri. "Well what's the plan?" Christian asked.

"What do you mean?" Lissa looked over at him with a frown.

"Well we're not leaving her in there. We're braking her out." He said matter of factly.

"Its not that easy Christian, if we could just barge down there and break her out we would have done it when the whole fiasco started." Adrian said standing his hand rubbing his head. It was clear that Spirit was starting to get to him. "No what we need to be doing is find who did do it. We know no one else is looking so sitting around here won't do anyone any good."

Demitri stood up quickly and headed for the door, "lets go we cannot let her stay there longer then she needs to be."

When I slipped back into my mind, I didn't move, I just sat there and thought. I seemed to have my own dedicated Scooby gang on the case, I just prayed they would find something and fast.

"Rose food." I looked up and found Abe standing at the irons holding a small bag. I walked to him gratefully taking the bag, "Thanks haven't eaten in forever." I unwrapped the burger and took a large bite.

"Any news?" I looked up at him hopefully, "your trail is set for tomorrow evening." I frowned "so soon I thought I would take longer to organize or something." He nodded "usually yes but it seems they want to get this over with fast." I never had a chance, they saw some evidence and new I had motive and went in on the kill. It was annoying if I had killed the queen, It definitely would have been with a lot more stealth this was insulting, an obvious set up.

"Do I get to choose my last meal at least?"

Abe shook his head, "Rose I promised you, you will not go to court..."

I raised my eyes, "How are you going to pull that off?"

He smiled "Let's just say get some sleep while you can you will need your strength for a little fun in the morning" With that he turned and left. I watched after him, was he planning a prison break? Going though with that would ruin any chance of staying here or being with my friends. I would also be hunted for as long as I lived. Then again, maybe it will give Lissa enough time to find the real killer. Either way, it sounded a lot better than just letting them kill me.

With those thoughts in my head I laid down and tried to get some sleep. I knew the moment my eyes closed that I wouldn't have a normal dream. I sat up from my bed in my room looking over at Adrian who was on the bed beside me. He sat up and wrapped his arm around me. "Little damphire there is never a dull moment with you is there. I stood up quickly facing him, "Adrian I didn't do it, I swear to you I had nothing to do with the Queens death!"

He looked up at me, "I know you didn't."

He took a hold of my hand pulling me back on to my soft bed, "We are working on it give us a few days to figure out the story and well get you out." So he hadn't herd.

"Adrian the trail is tomorrow evening…" He looked at me wide eyed, "What?"

"I just spoke to Abe the trail is set for tomorrow." He shook his head cursing, he pulled me into his arms kissing my forehead. "Never you worry Rose, if we don't find anything in the next few hours we will break you out." I smiled at him, he would really do anything for me. But I couldn't let him throw away his life, his family, and his freedom.

"No." I stated looking him in the eye.

"What are you saying Rose, do you want to die?" I shook my head.

"Of course not, but I won't let you throw your lives away. Braking me out will cause you to be fugitives too, I would rather let the trial go though then do this to the people I love." He began to protest and I leaned forward and kissed him. We held the kiss for a few moments, letting all worries go for just a moment. "Abe has a plan, I don't know what it is but I want you all as far away from me as you can. Get together with family friends whatever you have to do so they can't link you to my escape."

"This should give you guys enough time to find out what really happened and clear my name." He nodded understanding. He cupped his hand under my chin, "You really are amazing."

And while they figured out this mystery I'll be finding Lissa's unknown sibling…


	3. Rose excapes

**Chapter 2**

That night I couldn't sleep, I'm mean who could in my situation. When morning came I jumped at every sound, every voice, the adrenalin and excitement keeping me on edge. How was he going to get me out, who was helping him? I knew Abe was a very influential man, a sort of mob boss back in Russia. The possibilities were endless.

As I sat there visualizing automatic weapons, helicopters and smoke bombs, I thought I started feeling a dull ach in my head and a slightly nauseated. These were normal signs that Lissa was using a large amount of spirit, did that mean she was helping him?

Before I could leave my mind to investigate however, a sound of footsteps and a low whistle were coming down the hall. I jumped up from my bed and looked out the cell bars, Abe was calmly walking down the hall swinging keys and whistling. "Good morning Rose," he said putting the key to the lock and opening the door, "Ready to get out of here?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Is that it, this is how you're getting me out, thought the front door?"

He smiled and nodded, "Of corse, that is the only way out." So much for the putting on a big show. Sighing I followed after him, nerves clutching my gut. What if this didn't work? When we reached the front office to the cells, to my astonishment, all the guards were asleep. "What happened?" I asked following him out the front door and down the path to a waiting car.

He smirked, "Damphires have little guard over a strong compulsion."

"Wait you compulsed them to go to sleep?" I looked at him with a new respect, the only other Mori that I knew with the ability that strong was Lissa, and I assumed it was from her Spirit powers. I opened the door to the rover and scooted into the back two Russian men sat in front nodding to Abe and I as we got in.

"Let us get out of here before something goes wrong with our master plan." The driver put the car in drive and we calmly made our way out of court. I looked out the window watching the buildings; I probably won't see this place for a long time, if ever. We passed the café and there sitting outside with drinks was Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Demitri. They looked as we drove by and they waved, a look of disgust in Dimitires eyes.

I watched him for as long as I could, when he was no longer in sight I sat back in my seat. Was he mad at me? I couldn't tell and the headache from earlier, now pounding against my skull, allow me to concentrate long enough to reach in to Lissa's mind and see what was going on.

Finally, we stopped I stepped out of the rover and stretched. Looking around I noticed we were at the school's private air strip. It finally dawned on me, I had no idea where we were going. "Uh, Abe, where are we going?" I asked, watching him open the back of the rover. The two men pulled out some suitcases, "Home." he said smiling at me and heading to the plane. Home? Like that made any sense, as far as I could remember my 'home' was ST. Valdmiere's.

I looked at him quizzically, "And where is 'home'?" I asked, following close behind.

"Russia of course." I stopped mid-step. Russia, he was taking me to Russia? Not that I didn't like Russia, in fact just the opposite if I could call it home I would be more than happy. But it wasn't my home, nor would running away to the other side of the world help me solve Lissa's or my case. He seemed to be reading my mind, "Once they notice you're gone they will be looking every where. I'll take you to Russia and let things cool down, while your friends here work on the case. I will use all of my resources to figure it out from Russia." He took a seat in the plane and faced me. "There is nothing we can do here that we can't do in Russia, with you in different territory you will be safer, for now."

He was right and if he was telling the truth about resources then maybe I could get more done in Russia. That and Russia was a big home for Strigoi, and hel,l I needed to beat things up… and bad.


End file.
